Airport Drama
by Shattered-By-Broken-Dreams
Summary: The Airport Chapter in the end of Twilight. What if Alice did see Bella's plan? What if Bella heard Alice calling her name as she ran into the bathroom? Would Bella still get away? READ AND REVIEW! Rated T for mild language!


**Okay... so.. this is a oneshot, RIGHT NOW! If you want more, tell me. It's not that great. **

**Basically, It's a reenactment of the Air port chapter in Twilight. Just another of the many ways it could have gone. **

**READ AND REVIEW! Lol. it's almost TWO in the morning, and for some reason, I am really pissy... don't know why... ANYWAYS, read it!**

**

* * *

**

**Air Port Drama Bella's Point of view.**

"I think I will eat now." I shot up out of my seat. Frightening Alice and Jasper, making them jump up too.

"Oh. Are you sure? Edward's plane will be here soon." Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah, i'm sure. Um... can Jasper come with though? I am feeling sort of..." I trailed off, rubbing my stomach for dramatic effect.

"Oh...sure." She pouted, sitting back down in her chair.

"Thanks."

Jasper stood up and came to put his hand on my shoulder. I felt an instant wave of calm flash over my body. I wanted to go to sleep now. He seemed to realize the effect and moved his hand to the small of my back, pushing me forward gently so that he didn't knock me over.

We walked throguh the airport looking at every café and restaurant there was yet passing it by very quickly. I really was getting hungry, a bagel couldn't hurt right? Edward's plane wasn't even here yet. I had time. It would take a few minutes for them to unload anyways, it wouldn't change anything to much.

"This one." I said pointing to a small café and walking towards it.

We walked inside the large doorway and got in line. There was only one other person in front of us, and she was taking a few minutes. But nothing that would put me to far off track. And I already know what I want. Just a bagel. Maybe some water, I might need it. Then again I didn't want to have to go to the bathroom halfway there. Just a bagel, nothing more. I had to hurry anyways.

"How can I help you?" A small heavybuilt lady asked us. She stared blankly at Jasper, not acknowledging I was there.

"Can I get a bagel?" I said softly to the woman, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh yes. Plain?"

"yes."

"Can I get you anything else?" The lady turned her attention back to Jasper. Greening sheepishly he shook his head.

"No thanks." He answered her.

She walked away, through a door that I believe led to a kitchen. I looked out towards the other shops. They had everything. Build-A-Bear, Starbucks, spencer's gift store, a theatre. I focused on the bathroom. It was straight across from where we were. Just where I needed to go.

I looked around some more, but the screen above starbucks caught my attention. My heart skipped a beat as the plane Edward was on changed from 'arriving in five minutes.' to 'now unloading.' What happened? I thought I had more time than that. Did it really take that long to find the café and order everything? It shouldn't have, but now I was out of time.

"Here you go." The lady handed me my bagel and I exchanged her the money I owed for it.

"Jasper." I spoke as we walked out of the café.

"Yeah?" He looked confusingly at me.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Oh. Okay. I will be right here."

I walked towards the bathroom, almost tripping when I heard Alice calling Jasper's name frantically from behind. I rushed inside and threw the bagel into the trash. I should have known she would see. As soon as possible I took off into a sprint. Running towards the exit.

I pushed through the door and out into the crowded airport. I desperately wished I wouldn't get caught. I couldn't let my mother down. If Jasper had stayed where he was, if the others had went to him. I could get away. If Alice wasn't looking for me, if she hadn't seen all of it, I was safe.

I hesitantly looked around the corner, hoping they would be there, but only seeing more people I didn't recognize. Not a single one of them was there. Next thing I know I had ran into a wall and was stumbling backwards, my arms flailing in the air like and idiot, my feet barely finding balance.

I rubbed my forhead as I looked forward, ready to run around the wall. Instead I gasped, frozen, I realized I had not run into a wall at all. I had run straight into Edward. My hear was racing faster than it should be humanly possible, his eyes, black as pitch, bore into mine. He was Irate, but he also looked afraid.

"Edward!" I cried under my breath.

"Bella." He hissed. " Why? What were you thinking? Why couldn't you just wait for me? Do you have a deathwish? Are you running away from me? Bella. what's wrong?"

"Sorry." Was all I could manage.

"Sorry? Bella. You scared me, When Alice told me your little bathroom shceme all I could think of was the fact I could lose you. Have you realized how dangerous we are?" He whispered.

"I wasn't thinking Edward. Of course I'm not running from you." I kept my eyes on the floor, to afraid to meet his.

"Damn straight you weren't thinking." He lifted my chin so that our eyes met, they almost glittered, they looked pained. Hurt, discomforted. I almost lost track until he started talking again. "Bella, I'm not going to lose you. Understand?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go, please don't ever scare me like that again."

"I won't."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and led me to where the others were standing. When we reached them he brushed my hair behind my ear and swiftly kissed my cheek. I wanted to cry, I'm going to lose my mother, and I can't tell him that right now. Not in here. I couldn't let the tears escape my eyes, I had to wait. I might still have a chance.

Alice came to my other side and wrapped both her arms around me, hugging me tighter to her, whispering in my ear to never do something so reckless again. I felt my heartbeat gradually slow to a normal pace, I silently thanked Jasper. I had no time to conjure up a plan to escape, Edward wouldn't leave my side for a second. I was starting to realize that maybe I shouldn't try to run away from them.

"Bella, you very nearly gave us all a heart attack." Carlisle interrupted. "What posessed you to run away?"

"I don't know." I croaked.

"Well, just don't do it again, alright?" He urged.

"Got it."

We walked to the only open elevator and climbed in. It was only half full. Everybody stared at the Cullen's, taking in their beauty. I reached over to push the button and noticed it was already lit up. So was the fifth and third floor buttons. We waited while more people crammed in, pushing Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice into the back corner. Edward was shoved to the opposite corner.Not to far from me though.As the elevator doors started to close I got and idea.

"Bella!" Alice shouted, she must have seen my plan.

I looked towards Edward, he had read her mind and seen mine plan also. He was reaching out to grab me. I looked at his face. It was pained, full of a hundred different emotions. I muttered to him that I was sorry, and that I loved him and darted out of the elevator doors.

I looked back towards the elevator's so quickly that I wasn't sure I had, but I hadn't seen anybody coming towards me, so I kept running. I ran towards the door labeled 'stairs' and pushed through it. I dashed down the steps, taking two at a time, stumbling and nearly tumbling to the ground quite a few times.

As I ran I tried to keep my mind off of Edward, but it was hard, I tried to think of saving Reneé and getting out of here without being caught. I coudln't keep my mind on that for more than a few seconds, so I ended up doing exactly what I was trying not to do. I thought of Edward. I thought of the pain that I had caused him the last few minutes, since we met actually.

He had hated me in the beginning, because of the way he was attracted to my scent. It pained him to be near me. And even though he got used to it, I knew it was still hard for him. He risked everything just to be around me, and maybe it would be better if he didn't have to deal with that anymore. All of them were risking to much for my sake.

I pushed open the door and froze. They were headed straight for me. How were they so quick? Okay, how did they get down the elevator so quick?

"Bella. Stop. Please." Edward called to me.

I instantly wanted to stop running from him, and run to him. I wanted to make it better for him, but I couldn't. I have to save my mother. I turned and ran back through the door and down another flight of stairs into the basement. I ran straight past the cafeteria, the gift shop, and turned the corner.

The exit to the underground parking lot was straight ahead. I ran to the sliding doors and outside. It was dark and cool. The lot was so poorly lit that I could barely see the taxi that was parked at the end of the sidewalk. Out of instict I jumped into the front seat when I reached the car. I started giving the man directions to my mother's house while I was buckling. I closed my eyes and started to think of Edward again.

"Damnit Bella!" The soft, familiar velvet voice shouted at me.

I heard the faint click of the locks as my eyes flung open. Startled by the comment and the fact that Edward's face was only an inch from mine, my heartbeat started to race. He was quick, and this time, he was more than angry. He was infuriated. His eyes were still black, but they had a certain sparkle in them.

"Edward I -" I choked.

"You're absurd. You still think you could get away? Why do you keep insisting on this? Just give it up, you won't get away. You think you could get away that easily? That Jame's would just snap your neck as quick as he possibly could?" He seethed.

"No. I - "

"Don't you get it Bella? I refuse to lose you. I will not just let you run off to meet up with a vampire that wants you for dinner. I can't just let you go after a ravenous, blood hungry vampire. Why are you running from me?"

"Because he has my Mother!" I retorted.

"What?"His face was suddenly confused.

"He called me." I stated. " He's here in Pheonix, and he has Reneé. He told me to go to her house and call him from there, to get directions to is location, but I already know where he is at."

"Where is he?"

"At the ballet studio a few blocks from my mother's house. He took her, and I can't let him kill her Edward! You have to let me go! He can't hurt her!"

"You're not leaving my site while he is anywhere near you. That's final. We can take care of him. Don't worry, he won't hurt her."

"You don't know that!" My voice cracked a few times, I was on the verge of tears that I didn't want him to see.

"Shh."He comforted me. "Bella, calm down, it's alright. It will be okay."

"No. It won't." I let the tears spill over, and he pulled me onto his lap and ket me cry.

After a few moments of silence, he pulled me out of the front seat of the taxi. Still holding me we climbed into the back. I barely noticed the taxi moving as we sat there. It was quiet for a while, nobody spoke while I cried. The tears eventually calmed down, and finally stopped. When they did, everybody was talking about how to defeat James.

I tuned them out at first, I didn't really want to hear about the dismemberment of body parts. I couldn't ignore them for long though. When Edward started growling, I wanted to know what was going on.

"No. That's Not going to happen!" Edward spat.

"Edward, this might be the only way. We won't let Bella get hurt, I promise. But, if somehow, Jame's finds out we are anywhere near him, he will abort his plans. For now, we have to find a way to send her in on her own, and attack when the time is right." Carlisle urged.

"No! I am not going to let Bella face him on her own. She doesn't stand a chance against him! She's not leaving my side."

"Edward, come on. It will be okay. Don't worry about it." Jasper cut in.

"I can do it." I said, cutting Edward off.

"No. You're not!" Edward shouted.

"He has my mother Edward! I am going to do this, wether you like it or not!"

"Okay. Bella. Are you sure? You don't have to. We won't force you too." Carlisle continued.

"I'm pretty positive."

"Okay. You will go in on your own, don't let him get suspicious. Edward and I will come in first, Jasper and Alice a few moments afterwards. All you have to do is make him believe you are alone. Kay?"

"Okay."

"We're here." Alice chided as we pulled up to the curb of my mother's house.

I quickly climbed out of the car and went to run to the house, but I felt my arm being grabbed, and I was whirled around into Edward's arms.

"I love you." Edward muttered, leaning down slightly towards me.

"I love you too." I breathed. I reached up on the tips of my toe's and closed the distance.

The second our lips met, I felt a surge of electricity running through my body. I wound my hands in his hair, and his hand pushed on the small of my back, pulling my body closer to him. Everytime I felt his cool breath on my lips I wanted more. I wanted to let our tongues dance, to make it even better, but too soon did he pull away.

He smiled his crooked smile, both of us breathing heavily, and turned me to face the house. Slowly, this time, I started walking up the driveway. I wasn't so sure I still wanted to do this.

* * *

**So. Do you think I should keep it a one shot? Or make it go further? I have a totally different way this could go! cough Jame's ain't there cough**

**lol, what do you guys think?**


End file.
